UltraViolet
''UltraViolet ''is an American comic book series published by Neo Comics. Synopsis College student Jessica Schmidt gains the ability to travel through universes and teleport. Using these powers, she becomes a superhero and begins fighting enemies to her home timeline. Characters Main *'Jessica "Jessie" Schmidt/UltraViolet' - a college student who is exposed to extradimensional energy that granted her incredible abilities and who is out to protect her universe. Supporting *'Scott Drew '- a student at Jessie's college who is the most popular student there. He is incredibly intelligent and is usually seen playing with his phone. *'Joseph Chung' - the kindest student at the college who almost everyone likes. He is rather shy and timid but likes helping people with their problems. *'Dalia "Dall" Watson' - the student body president who is usually well-kept and attempts to keep up a persona of an incredibly intelligent and regal individual. *'Mattew "Matt" Roberts' - a very egotistical blow-hard that enjoys making fun of and playing pranks on Jessie, who he, ironically, considers his best friend. *'Brittney Rodriguez' - the captain of the cheerleading team who loves to pick on students she finds inferior. *'Enoch '- an incredibly large and very powerful extradimensional being that isn't allowed to get involved in threats to universes and thus trains Jessie to be his vessel. *'Chief Michael Schmidt' - the chief of police and Jessie's father who is usually a goofball but becomes incredibly serious and almost intimidating when he needs to. *'Patricia "Patty" Cox' - an EMT and Jessie's mother who is usually very firm and rarely smiles, with Michael being the only person who can make her laugh. *'Katherine Schmidt' - Jessie's older sister who works as a barista at a local Café. She enjoys teasing Jessie, who equally enjoys getting back at her. *'Rose Schmidt' - Katherine's daughter from a past relationship who is around five-years-old and who is in the phase of childhood where everything excites you. * Antagonists *'Prometheus' - a dimension-hopping scientist who locked away all of his emotions and rendered himself a sociopathic husk of what he once was. **'Achilles' - a robot created by Prometheus who is completely indestructible except for a heel. **'Hector' - Prometheus' perfect android which he made the leader of his robotic army of assistants. **'Jason' - an android that enjoys creating androids, building an entire ship's full of them. *'Blank' - a monster from another universe who feasts on the energy of other universes to fuel itself. *'Jessica "Jessie" Schmidt/Black Cat '- a version of Jessie from a universe where she gained very different abilities that also, sadly, shattered her psyche. *'Sink' - a living virus that latches on to anyone it can and takes over their body. Usually, the person doesn't realize they've been infected until it's too late. *'Helena Roberts/Hazmat' - a scientist who mutates into a living nuke being forced to wear a hazmat suit and uses it to kill. *'Big Brother' - an artificial intelligence who has conquered its home dimension. *'King Whiterun' - a mad king from an Arthurian parallel universe where magic runs rampant. He is incredibly egotistical and is obsessed with ruling the multiverse. **'Sweetheart' - Whiterun's pet dragon. *'The Ick' - a race of incredibly intelligent fish-like monsters that never speak. Despite their short size, they are feared by most universes in the multiverse. *'Lil' Snappy' - a small tin toy from a universe where toys are alive who often tries to rule the world, yet failing. *'Adonis Kruk' - one of the most feared men in the multiverse who was so powerful he was locked away in the prison dimension, The Fort, with the highest threat level possible. * Issues # Trivia * Category:Comics